No More Titans?
by SuperSaiyan666
Summary: It's finally safe to leave wall, Eren walks Armin home. On his way back the memories he repressed come flooding back. He is then met with a terrible fate.


p style="text-align: center;"Sleepy Hollow - Attack On Titan (Style)/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"*strong Reader note* - This is my first fanfiction, in school we recently started assessment prep and this is a full draft of my work. Basically titans haven't been around for a few years and it is safe to live outside of the wall. Eren and the remaining population refuse to leave. Eren's dad has went insane due to the horrific sites he has witnessed. Please enjoy, please leave a review. Thank you :3strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"As we walked away from the outer wall, the sun slowly melted over the once blue sky; painting it a multitude of warm colours. I had always admired natures beauty; but now it's safe, now we are free from the condemnation of living in fear of what vast land hid behind the other side of the outer wall. I was free to see what had always peaked my curiosity. The beautiful world. The winding paths snaking through the forest, the colossal trees; it was as if their tops could touch the endless blue abyss.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Nirvana.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"With Armin by my side we ventured on into the forest. I can only remember it back when it was a battle ground. Humans Vs titans. ' No Eren. Don't put yourself through that again' I couldn't help but think. That day, humanity wouldn't forget let alone myself. So many colours on one canvas, it was like the sky was ablaze. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"It's time!p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Shadows shyly slither out into the dying light of the sleepy sun, dancing beneath the bare trees which cling to the last of their autumn coat begging winter not to arrive. The crisp, refreshing air greeted my face with a gentle breeze; the sweet smell of fallen pine needles...Who would of thought that living a titan free life would be boring? I mean it's great that there are no more of those damned brutes around but I miss the rush of coming face to face with one of those un-Godly humanoids and cutting it down in its prime like a ripe christmas tree.p  
>blockquote<br>p style="text-align: left;""Eren?" /p  
>blockquote  
>p style="text-align: left;"Armin inquired, making me wake-up from my day-dreamp  
>blockquote<br>p style="text-align: left;""Armin?"/p  
>blockquote  
>p style="text-align: left;"I replied, he looked at me with his eyes like the oceanp  
>blockquote<br>p style="text-align: left;""Why did you stay? After all these years after we won the ever-lasting war; why did you stay?"/p  
>blockquote  
>p style="text-align: left;"His question was simple enough to answer but I couldn't tell him why. I've always acted tough, I couldn't tell my best friend that the shear thought of living outside the wall make my blood curdle. p  
>blockquote<br>p style="text-align: left;""I'd be lonely without the... others" /p  
>blockquote  
>p style="text-align: left;"I hesitated.p  
>blockquote<br>p style="text-align: left;""I see, I-I understand." /p  
>blockquote  
>p style="text-align: left;"He smiled half heartedly.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Arriving at Armin's home he hugged me goodbye almost like he would never see me again.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Standing on the outside of the door the porch light dimly illuminates the first meter of ground. p  
>blockquote<br>p style="text-align: left;""Eren!"/p  
>blockquote  
>p style="text-align: left;"Armin called after me; p  
>blockquote<br>p style="text-align: left;""There's something out there, something dangerous. Be careful, stay. Out. Of. Sight"/p  
>blockquote  
>p style="text-align: left;"I could hear the anxiety in his voice as he trembled.p  
>blockquote<br>p style="text-align: left;""I'll be fine Armin, I will be back before sun down"/p  
>blockquote  
>p style="text-align: left;"I reassured him, releasing his grip on my old survey corps jacket. He said his last goodbye as I started my journey back to the outer wall. 'There is something out there... stay out of sight' his words echo ominously in my mind; bringing back memories. Terrible memories, sending a chill down my spine *crack*. My eyes widen and my heart begins to race *thud* ai quicken my pace as the ground trembles. 'Armin can't be right, there's no way there could possibly be...' I shake it off there hasn't been one around for years. I carry on walking, moderately fast as the sun dies and the moon resurrects; the branches twist beneath the twilight sky, looking oh so sinister as if they are going to reach out and grab me.p  
>blockquote<br>p style="text-align: left;""AH!"/p  
>blockquote  
>p style="text-align: left;"My chest tightens; I can barely breathe. 'It's all in my head' I tell myself, 'It's just a thing of the past', I see it. The outer wall, I'm nearly there, nearly ho- *crash* I fall to my knees as the ground violently shakes, I pull myself up. I'm weak, I know what's coming. I have met with a terrible fate to peer once again into the face of all evil again. I try to run but fear holds on tight I want to run but i'm trapped in my own subconscious. There it is... Clear as day... It can't be... So close to home and there stands, with a menacing smile, all supposed to be dead, the thing that makes my blood boil with pure loathing, that makes me shiver with anticipation and anxiety. A... A...p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Titan.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p


End file.
